


Finally reuniting with your long-distance girlfriend for the first time

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/klaxr0/f4mscript_offer_finally_reuniting_with_your/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 10





	Finally reuniting with your long-distance girlfriend for the first time

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Finally reuniting with your long-distance girlfriend for the first time [Secret Relationship][GFE][Sneaky][Your Best friend’s ‘Not So Little’ Sis][Blowjob] [Deepthroat][Cunnilingus][Fingering][Clit play][Begging][I Missed You So Bad] [Hold the Moan][Collab w/ u/HieloKuma]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _It’s Winter break and you’re coming home from college to spend it with your family. Little did you know (and to your pleasant surprise), your big brother has invited his best friend, your childhood crush, who became your secret long distance boyfriend just before the semester started. He’ll be staying over at your house for the whole break, which gives both of you a lot of opportunity to catch up...and more._

**Key:**  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used: Doorbell/Knocking, Door opening, Door closing, undressing, footsteps**

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Doorbell rings]

(From outside, muffled) Hey, dork! It’s your little sister! I’m home!

Hello? Anyone in there? I literally just texted you two minutes ago to unlock the front door ‘cuz I’ll be home. Imagine my surprise to find it still locked.

[Sfx: Door opening]

(A little annoyed) Ugh, finally! Took you long enough--(Caught off guard)

(Gasps) You!

(Under your breath, excited, flustered) You! Oh my god! What are you doing here?!

(Stutters from shock of seeing him) Of course, I’m happy to see you. I just wasn’t expecting you to answer my door.

Wait. Is this really happening? Is it really you? Hey, where is that hand going--

[He kisses you]

[Sfx: Door closing]

(Under her breath, nervous laugh) Mff! Babe! My brother will see us!

Ah, of course, he’s busy fighting a boss in a game. He does that every winter break. So that’s why you have the guts to kiss me right here in my family’s living room.

No, no! It’s not a bad thing. (Under your breath) Quite the opposite, actually.

[Whispers happily] Yes. You can kiss me again. Please, I would love that.

[Kissing]

Mmm...I missed you, too.

[Kissing continues a little more passionate]

[You pull away abruptly]

(Cautious) Oh, fuck! I think that’s him... I think he just beat the boss.[Giggle]

[Pause]

Ugh, he can be so obnoxiously loud. But you already know that.

[Pause]

(Awkward laugh) Oh, geez...I’m sorry. Was I staring? Sorry... I’m still wrapping my head around the fact that you’re here. And I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!

(Softer) I really did miss you, though.

Of course I did, dummy. I haven’t seen you since I moved for college.

It was pretty silly of us to start dating *after* I moved away.

But I regret nothing. Even if we started long-distance, I’m glad we just started dating at all.

And now that I finally have you in-person, I can do this . . .

[You bring him in for a kiss]

Mmm, that was so much better than Facetime [giggle].

[You bring him in for another kiss, more passionate this time]

(Breathless) I have an idea. Take my hand. Follow me.

[You continue kissing him]

Don’t worry. My parents are in their room.

And my brother’s way too occupied with his game. Trust me. He won’t notice you’re gone.

[Sfx: Footsteps]

Have you been to the guest bedroom yet?

[Sfx: Door opening]

Well voila. Here she is. Close the door.

[Sfx: Door closing]

Now where were we?

Oh yeah, your lips were on mine . . .

[More kissing]

(Between kisses) Take me to the bed. And lose the clothes along the way.

Mmmph, it’s time for me to do what I’ve been waiting for since my first day in college.

[Sfx: Undressing]

Oh, fuck. Your cock feels so nice and warm in my hand.

Would it be rude if I started sucking you off right now? [Giggle]

I didn’t think so.

Here, sit on the edge of the bed. And let me come down between your legs just like this.

Perfect. Now . . . where to begin?

Maybe a little lick?

[You start sensually licking his cock and kissing it.]

Oh, you like that? When I swirl my tongue on your head?

[Continue licking him]

And how about a little suck? Hmm?

[You start sucking him, taking him just a little deeper]

Fuck. You don’t know how much I’ve thought about giving you head. Tasting you on my lips.

I can feel you getting harder in my mouth. It tickles.

[More sucking]

Mmm...Baby, your balls are craving for some attention, too. Should I give them a little love?

Tracing my fingers ever so slightly… while my mouth keeps you nice and hard.

Shhh...Not too loud. [Giggle]

You’re loving this… I can tell.

I bet you’ll love it even more if I take you deeper. But try to keep it down, okay?

This room isn’t entirely sound-proof.

[You start to deep throat him]

I can feel your precum dribbling down my throat. You taste so fucking good.

Oh, god. I’ve pictured this a million times. Dreaming about this.

Yeah...It’s okay. Grab my head. I actually like the way your fingers feel through my hair.

[Deep throating continues]

[Deep throating getting wetter and sloppier. Go for as long as you see fit until...]

(Breathless) Are you okay? What?

[Giggling] Oh. That just felt too good, huh?

  
Fuck. I wish I could hear you moan louder, baby. The noise you were making for me was enough to get me soaking wet.

Here… Give me your hand. Slip your fingers in.

[Gasping] Can you feel how wet you already made me? Just from sucking your cock and hearing you moan.

[You continue moaning as he fingers you]

Deeper, deeper, please. Fuck. I need it. I need you.

[He indeed goes deeper and you react accordingly]

God, you’re good at that [giggle]. Kiss me.

[You start kissing as he fingers you.]

Fuck, I love tasting you while your fingers are inside me. It’s so hot.

[More fingering and moaning]

Rub my clit. Rub my clit. Please.

[You release a sharp, sudden moan as he rubs your clit. But you remember that you have to be quiet]

(Whimpering) Wait, wait. We still have to keep quiet, remember? My family is in the other room. If you make me moan too loud, they could---[another series of moans]

How are you so fucking good at this?

(Trying to keep it down) No but seriously---oh, yes, right there, right there---we have to keep quiet. I don’t want to get caught. No matter how good you make me feel.

[Another series of moans as he fingers you]

[Giggle] You’re not making this easy for me, are you?

[Another series of moans. This lasts as long as you wish.]

H-hey wait. Why are you slowing down? And why are you putting me on my back?

Mmmph, your kisses feel so good on my neck . . .

And my collarbone . . .

And my breasts . . .

Oh wait, you’re not going to---

[Another moan as he begins eating you out]

Oh! Fuck!

[You cover your mouth and moan through your hand]

Babe, you have to warn me before you use your tongue like that. You can’t just . . .

[You succumb to the pleasure, moaning the whole way]

What? No, don’t stop. Are you crazy? Keep going. Please. This feels so good.

God, you’re making me into your little puddle. And I love it.

[He continues eating you out. You react as you wish]

Could you . . . could you put your fingers inside again? While you’re using your tongue like that. I’ve always fantasized about you doing----

[He does as he’s told while you’re mid-sentence. Again, you moan like crazy]

Fuck! What did I say about warning me?

Holy shit, I can’t even think right now. Your tongue feels so fucking good on my clit.

Sorry if my legs are pulling you in. They’re doing that on their own. I can’t control it.

[You start building to an orgasm]

I--I think I’m gonna cum soon. I can feel it.

Yes, if you keep going like that, I’m gonna cum. Hard.

[You get even closer]

Fuck! Yes! Suck my clit. Suck my clit, and don’t you dare stop.

God, your fingers are going even deeper now.

[You’re even closer]

I can barely feel my legs.

If I squirt all over your face, I’m not sorry. That’s your fault.

Shit, we still need to keep quiet.

[You’re about to cum]

(Whimpering) I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally. But don’t forget, you still need to keep relatively quiet.]

(Catching your breath) Holy fuck. That went even better than I fantasized.

You really are the best boyfriend ever.

(Playful) Oh, and look at that. I really did squirt all over your face. [Giggle]

Here, let me get some of that.

[You start kissing again]

Mmm, I taste even better on your lips.

Fuck, we need to get back to the living room, stat.

Umm, but I can’t really walk right now, so we’ll have to wait a sec [giggle].

Hey, don’t blame me. You’re the one who did this to me.

Well, if I can’t walk, we might as well make the most of this time. Cuddle me?

Yay! Perfect.

[Contented sigh] Did I mention how much I missed you? [Giggle]

God, I can’t wait to do more of this.

[Pause]

(Puzzled) Wait. What do you mean later tonight?

You’re staying over? Here? The whole break?

(Playful punching) You sly dog! [Giggle]

Wait. Really? Really-really?

(Quiet, excited squeal, giving him quick kisses)

(Whispers seductively) Well then… I’m down for some late night activities if you are.

Maybe then the real fun begins. [Giggle]

What do you say? 2 AM- ish?

Same place?[Giggle]

Alrighty then. I’ll see you again in a few hours?

(Smiling) Cool. This is gonna be the best vacation ever.


End file.
